The disclosures herein relate generally to volatile memory, and more specifically, to writing information to and reading information from static random access memory (SRAM). Writing to and reading information from SRAM expends valuable energy. Reduction of such energy expenditures by SRAM is desirable. One use of SRAM is in an information handling system (IHS) to store information in an SRAM array.